


Evenly Matched

by DuskyMafiosa



Series: The Mighty Nein's Finest Gays Only Events [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Beau, Canon Compliant, F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyMafiosa/pseuds/DuskyMafiosa
Summary: While training in Xhorhas, Beau and Dairon share rare moments of intimacy.





	Evenly Matched

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dairon with my whole heart. So much so that it brought me back into the ring, so to speak. Honestly, the relationship between Beau and Dairon is so healthy and respectful, that I'm 100% fine with it being platonic. And yet...here we are.

****“For one, show me what you can learn from me.” Dairon spreads her arms in a sincere invitation.

The words ring in Beau's ears. They're a challenge and an acknowledgment of potential. Beau welcomes both.

She punches with her whole body, pushing off from the soles of her feet and following through with her fist. A swell of pride warms her chest as Dairon seizes up before her. The elf’s face is turned to the side, arms unable to move or defend.

But it doesn't last long. Soon, they're back to trading blows, the margin for misses getting thinner with every few swings.

The pair rush forward, jump apart, and circle back again, all to see who reaches exhaustion first. To Beau's mounting frustration, her mentor shrugs off the hits. There's no outward sign she's doing a number on her like last time.

Well then. Might as well go for something Beau _knows_  will hurt. Her eyes lock onto Dairon's solar plexus moments before she lands a punch in the middle of it. Dairon’s face contorts in pain, the air trapped in her throat. The elf lets out a raw groan as she wills herself to push past it. In the meantime, Beau goes for a few other areas too, figuring that'll make it less obvious that she's trying to attack the same spot.

However, going for the third direct hit too soon shows itself to be the pinnacle of hubris. Dairon expects it and blocks the fist with the back of her arm. As she pushes it to the side, she leaves the human wide open. Beau would like to think time skipped before she could defend herself, but Dairon is just too fast for her. The elf brings her other hand around to clock Beau in the jaw.

The human's vision blurs for a second, and her skull rattles uncomfortably in her head. For a moment, Beau swears she feels the invasive presence of ki spread out from the knuckles against her jawbone, but it’s gone before she can blink. She hopes it’s just her imagination.

They back away from each other again to catch their breath.

 

“Ah, I almost had you that time.” Beau projects across the room. Knees buckling, she leans against a wooden crate.

Dairon nods, hand placed gently over her bruised abdomen. “You did. If you had only focused a bit more, you could have taken me down.” There’s an air of respect that carries the words across the warehouse.

“Thanks.” Beau's face brightens despite her aching jaw.

 

The friendly atmosphere disperses as soon as they stop talking. Beau watches her mentor settle into a defensive stance. As if in response, the adrenaline rushes back, energy tingling just under the surface of her limbs. Her eyes dart around the room, looking for the best way to approach. There’s a move she wants to try, and the chance to pull it off brings a cocky smile to her face.

Beau bends her knees, watching Dairon do the same. She savors the confusion on her mentor's face in the next moments. As Beau runs up the eastern wall, Dairon's eyes rake across her movements. She breathes in, the woody scent of tobacco filling her lungs as she launches herself off the wall.

The human flattens her hand, fingertips pushed outward, and aims for Dairon's neck.

Dairon dodges the blow and grabs the wrist, pulling Beau down to the hard ground. An ochre hand slides across Beau's scalp before it can crack against the floor. As they land, Dairon clamps her knees around the human's neck.

 

“Do I have your surrender?” The elf huffs, her tone letting on she’s slightly impressed with such a gutsy move.

“Of course not.” Beau opens wide, clamping her blunt teeth down on the toned flesh of Dairon's inner thigh.

 

A breathy growl escapes the elf, born from both pain and frustration at her opponent's stubbornness.

Once Beau hears this, her tongue darts out to soothe the clothed wound. She sees Dairon's brows knit together in confusion when the elf gasps.

 

Beau's eyes go wide as she instantly pulls her mouth away. “Sorry! Sorry. That was weird, wasn't it? It was weird.”

“Not...the weirdest thing possible. Just unexpected. But if you do it again, I'll be forced to retaliate.” A small smirk plays at the corner of Dairon's mouth as she tugs Beau's hair to angle her face sideways.

 

Any humor floating around Beau's expression drains immediately. She tenses under her mentor as she watches Dairon draw a knee back and try to ram it into her nose.

Beau jolts back with enough force to unbalance the elf. Beau plants a hand on the ground and flips them both. The impact of being sandwiched between the warehouse floor and Beau's weight knocks the air out of Dairon's lungs. The human capitalizes on the surprise. She clambers up her mentor's body and gnaws on her shoulder. The reactive hiss gets replaced with a warmer sound when Beau licks the mark again.

Firm legs wrap around Beau's waist. An arm circles her shoulders. A hand grabs the nape of her neck. All of this flattens Beau against Dairon's body, giving her no room to escape. Beau doesn't want to go anywhere, anyway.

“What did I say?” Dairon asks into Beau's ear, the words riding on a heavy exhale.

Before Beau can figure out if it's a rhetorical question or not, pain blossoms against the side of her neck as teeth sink into it. Heat travels around her body and eventually pools south as a slick tongue runs over the new indentations on her brown skin. She's not proud of the throaty groan that leaks from her mouth, but it happens. Her forehead falls to the ground next to the elf.

 

Dairon slides a leg between Beau's, hums when she reaches the apex. “It seems I learn something new about you every time we fight.”

Beau sucks in a sharp breath through her nose and struggles not to close her legs around Dairon's. Her thighs tremble with the effort. “I guess…you could say that.”

 

Beau's adrenaline-boosted mind quickly gives way to a different form of arousal. The room all but disappears from her periphery, softening around the edges. Beau lifts her head to focus on the elf under her. She recognizes the signs of amusement and lust peeking through Dairon's stoic features — the upward curve to her mouth, eyes darkened and kind, an overall relaxed expression — but she's not sure if she's only seeing them because she wants to.

 

“Is it just me, or do you want this too?” Beau braces for the answer.

A dark brow lifts as the smirk grows across Dairon's full lips. “Beau. If I didn't, you'd be unconscious right now.”

Beau leans in and presses her cheek to Dairon's. “Don't doubt it for a second. Doesn't hurt to hear it out loud, though.”

“Not at all. I appreciate your asking.” Dairon turns her head to plant a warm kiss on Beau's cheek.

 

A comfortable hum escapes Beau. There's a softness to Dairon's response Beau hadn't heard or felt before. She adds it to the long list of things she likes about her mentor.

Before the moment passes, Beau goes for a full kiss. Her mentor lets out a surprised huff through her nose but presses closer until their noses run alongside each other — the salty mix of exertion and the elf’s original scent delight Beau’s tongue.

She craves more.

Slowly, as if giving Beau time to object, Dairon unhooks her other leg from around Beau's waist. The elf breaks off the kiss and turns them back over before Beau can catch her mouth again. Her deft hands work on undressing the other monk. Once Beau’s disguise falls, Dairon reverently runs her fingers over the wording on the inside of the cobalt sash before setting it aside.

In turn, Beau can't keep her hands off Dairon. She strips her mentor with care, then flings the garments out of the way so she can get back to feeling as much as possible. Dairon chuckles at her eagerness but otherwise doesn’t comment on it.

 

Dairon flips Beau onto her stomach before straddling her hips. “I get the sense you like facing this way. Correct?”

“Mm, very.” Beau's hips shift to seek relief but find none. “How'd you pick up on that one?”

Dairon gives a short laugh, running a hand up Beau's muscled back. “You'd be surprised all the things you can learn with proper training.”

“If that's on the list, then yeah. I would be.” Beau says lightly, trying to push the eagerness out of her voice.

 

The hand grabs Beau's wrists and holds them firmly against the middle of her back. She feels Dairon shift sideways; one knee holds her hips down, the other nudges its way between her legs. The second knee was unnecessary, as Beau had parted her thighs the instant Dairon climbed over her.

Dairon brings up a calloused finger to slowly, teasingly circle Beau's center. It runs up the sides and spirals closer to the entrance with each revolution. The frustration this causes is written all over Beau's face and the way her hips twitch.

“Now, do you remember what else I told you?” Dairon asks, her tone tipping Beau off that she expects a response this time.

A long groan rattles out of Beau's throat, raw and wanting. The persistent ache below fills her mind and blocks any thoughts from forming.

“What was that?” Dairon's finger moves just as slowly in the opposite direction. Every few strokes, she circles the clit with increasing intensity. “ _Come on_.” Dairon coaxes. “You know it. I know you do.”

Beau gnaws on her bottom lip. She takes a moment to exhale and tries her damnedest to think of at least one word. After a few seconds, she latches onto one.

 

“Mmm, _patience_?”

“That's right.” Dairon rewards her by slipping the finger inside with ease.

 

The first few thrusts start slow, just testing, but they pick up speed with the second finger. Try as she might, Beau can’t keep her eyes open. The pleasure’s hitting her in waves and she’s perfectly alright with it washing her away.

As much as Beau wants to thrust back into the feeling, she can't lift the knee holding her down. It digs into the small of her back, a new type of restraint she didn’t know she wanted before. The fullness clashes with the frustration churning in the pit of her stomach. Beau knows this means she’ll be at the mercy of Dairon’s pace. So be it.

She's often thought about what this would be like. Her imagination likes to take off during daydreams, clouding her eyes and bringing her warmth when she’s supposed to keep watch. Now, it seems these fantasies don't hold a candle to the real thing.

A long moan rumbles out of her throat, and Beau can practically sense the satisfied smile on Dairon’s face. But if she _could_ see it, Beau knows that look would be her undoing.

The fingers move apart, seeking new areas and reactions. Beau pulses around the elf’s knuckles and draws them in whenever Dairon comes close to pulling them out.

Tension coils from all directions the closer Beau gets to the edge. Her fingertips dig into her palms. Her toes curl. At the last moment, Dairon turns the hand over, fingertips grazing the other side of Beau’s clit. It feels like floor drops out from under her as Dairon keeps up the pace through her orgasm. Every nerve ending lights up, and her mouth opens wide once more in a silent scream.

When Beau comes down, she’s hyper-aware of everything. For instance, the floor’s gotten colder. But before it reaches the point of discomfort, the warmth from Beau’s core spreads throughout the rest of her body. For the first time since arriving in Xhorhas, her entire body relaxes.

Dairon releases Beau’s arms and takes her weight off the human’s back. She gives an entertained chuckle and squeezes Beau’s shoulder. But when she moves to get up, Beau reaches out for her.

 

Heart beating in her ears, surprise pushes away any exhaustion creeping up on her senses. “Wait. Where’re you going? You haven’t-” 

“Ah, you don't have to. Trust me.” Dairon tosses a reassuring look over her bare shoulder, the smirk a little strained around the edges. With no hesitation, she licks her fingers clean and pulls them out of her mouth with a wet pop.

 

Beau’s chest tightens at the sight. With visible effort, she pushes herself up to sit back.

 

“Alright. First of all, I want to. And second, I do.” Sincerity shines in Beau’s eyes. Few others got such a genuine admission from her. 

Recognizing this, Dairon’s dark eyes lower curiously. “And what would you plan to do with me?”

A sly smile spreads across Beau’s face until it reveals all her teeth. “C'mere. Let me show you.” The excitement nearly cracks her voice, so she clears her throat and hopes Dairon didn’t notice.

“Well, if you’re so confident.” Dairon gives Beau her hand, letting the human pull her down to the ground. She quirks a brow again as Beau guides her onto her side. “Must be something quite special.”

“Mm, you could say that.”

 

Beau runs a hand down the side of Dairon’s neck, slowly trailing it over the elf’s shoulder then torso. Dairon arches ever so slightly into the palm. The heat threatens to burn Beau, but she’d accept the scars if it means she can keep her hands on Dairon.

Beau grips her mentor’s thigh and slides down to get closer. Not a moment after she lifts it, she fills the space with her face. The chill in the air instantly melts away, and she plants a wet kiss to an inner thigh. Dairon jolts. Beau drinks up the reaction.

The human brings her hands around, runs an index finger over the dark curls almost distractedly. With great care, she parts the thick folds with her thumbs.

Reverently, roughly, Beau’s mouth goes to work. She turns her attention to Dairon’s core and laves her flattened tongue over it. Firm thighs quake around Beau’s cheeks and she moves closer.

Amusement bubbles up. Beau takes pride in the moans she pulls from Dairon, however muted they may be. She finds it funny that someone so direct as Dairon wouldn't just tell Beau what she wants, but Beau knows she’s not one to talk. Almost to make up for it, she whets the center’s sides and listens for the right moves.

The short stutter of Dairon’s hips tells Beau the elf’s minding her strength. But Beau also suspects it’s stifling the pleasure. Without a second thought, Beau places both hands on Dairon’s ass, encouraging Dairon to thrust into her mouth.

The elf lets out a coarse gasp as she follows through with the motions. Beau gives a knowing chuckle and continues her ministrations. She's learned to pace herself recently, and this seems the perfect time for a demonstration.

 

“Beauregard, you- _oh fuck_.” Whatever Dairon had meant to say is cut off by a shocked moan when Beau gives her clit a few gentle sucks.

 

Overheated hands wind their way into Beau's hair. Heels dig into her back. Rough Elvish words fall from her mentor’s open mouth.

From what Beau knows of the language, she picks up filthy swears and broken pleas to keep going. She smirks, cause she'd have it no other way.

Irregular groans, the salty slick on her chin, and the hint of desperation in Dairon’s jerky hips let Beau know her mentor is getting close. A thrill runs up her spine at the increasingly obscene sounds filling the room. She'd love to make Dairon's pleasure last forever but knows the elf also deserves release. So Beau works to keep their rhythm going.

Soreness migrates from one side of her jaw to the other, a holdover from the fight. Her eyebrows draw together in concentration. She’s never quit before, and she won’t start now. Beau flattens her tongue to run up the sides before folding it into a point. Circling the clit once more, she can’t help but give a pleased hum when Dairon grips her hair.

That does it. Dairon’s core spasms against Beau’s mouth. Her hands, hips, and heels pull Beau into her. The human hurriedly sucks in a deep breath before her nose is covered again. The elf’s shoulders hunch forward, everything drawing toward this one point. Another Elvish swear turns into a full-bodied moan as the orgasm works its way through Dairon’s body.

All of Dairon’s muscles relax around Beau’s face, her torso falling back to the ground in exhaustion.

Air rushes back into Beau’s lungs, breaking up the pressure that’d settled in her chest. She offers a couple of slow laps to wring out a few more aftershocks.

Eventually, Beau finds it within her to drag herself up Dairon’s body, trailing simple kisses along her mentor's dark skin. Her face hovers over Dairon’s. She doesn’t say anything, only offers the elf a sated grin and raises her eyebrows.

Dairon gives a hoarse chuckle, gently pushing the human off of her.

Beau settles in behind Dairon, going back to idly running a hand over anywhere she can reach. The elf brings her own palm up to keep Beau’s in one place.

 

Beau clears her throat again. “I, uh, know you have to go soon. But. If you want to stay with me for a while — it doesn’t have to be a long while,” she adds hastily, “That’d be nice, too.” 

Dairon gives a thoughtful hum, considering her options. She sighs. “Alright. Just know I will leave before you.”

“Well, duh. But for now,” Beau wraps her arms around her mentor’s stomach, “Your greatest challenge will be getting out of here without waking me up.”

“Is that right?” Amusement colors Dairon’s words. “And what if you wake anyway?”

“Then...at least I’ll get to tell you goodbye.”

 

Silence stretches on between them. It leaves Beau worried, and she squeezes her eyes shut while her face burns. Maybe she should’ve said the second thing that came to mind instead — anything but  _that_.

 

“That is very sentimental.” Dairon huffs. Hesitantly, she shifts deeper into the circle of Beau’s arms. “But I’ll allow it this once.”

 

Beau doesn’t say anything, opting to press a smile into the back of Dairon’s shoulder. Their shared heat staves off the chill air as the need for rest overtakes them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my motivation for a while, but I found it! That’s what matters. Anyway, it's now my personal headcanon that monks can use Extract Aspects to learn a few of their sparring partner's turn-ons, too. Sounds about right, doesn't it?


End file.
